The Lord Family Legacy
by MSquared79
Summary: Viki, Tina, Todd and Victor Jr.  They will not be defined by their parents.  And those who loved them will help them fight their demons.
1. Author's Notes

My muse has been striking since the end of One Life To Live. I was always a Todd Manning and Blair Cramer fan and especially loved Roger Howarth. I feel I must write a story about them and also for their families, Tea Delgado and Victor Lord, Jr., Clint Buchanan and Victoria Lord Davidson and Cord and Tina Lord Roberts. A few notes, though. Victor, Jr. is alive and he and Tea had a baby girl, Camilla. A judge ruled that since Victor Sr.'s will never specified a male heir, technically, the trust fund should have been split. Therefore, Todd and Victor Jr. are now co-publishers of _The Sun. _Jack is slowly accepting of Todd, but Danni still thinks of Victor Jr. as her father. Blair and Todd are full steam ahead and back in the penthouse, as are Clint and Viki (another favorite). Tina and Cord have moved back to town to get to know her (very suspicious) brothers. There will be appearance by other members of the extended Lord/Manning/Cramer/Buchanan families (maybe even deceased!). Since Tea has Victor Jr., Todd has hired himself a lawyer, GH's Alexis Davis (And no, Sam is not her daughter in my universe) so she will be making appearances as will her daughters Kristina and Molly. Time has moved forward to summer 2012.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Todd awoke to a nightmare again. It had become a regular occurrence since he gotten back to Llanview, though by time he was fully awake, the memory was gone and he was left fully awake. He tried to get out of the bed without disturbing Blair and made his way down to the kitchen. As he closed the fridge, a voice called out to him.

"You can't escape who you are," a menacing female voice whispered in his ear. He turned to see Irene Manning stand there, arms elegantly crossed over black suited torso.

"You are my son," another voice drew his attention. Standing there was his father, the hideous Victor Dalby Lord, Sr. "You are our son."

Todd looked between the two of them, going back and forth like a caged animal when he heard a third voice calling "Todd!" He turned and there was Blair, staring at him with fear in her eyes.

Across town, Victor Lord Jr. sat in his baby daughter's room, holding her as she took her bottle. He heard a voice say "Such a beautiful little girl." He turned and saw an old man standing in the doorway, leering at Camilla.

"Don't ever come near my daughter, you bastard!" Victor said.

"She's my granddaughter. She's the continuation of my legacy!" the old man said.

"She has no part of your sick, twisted legacy," he said, remembering the implanted memories of Todd's, the images of Viki struggling with what their father had done to her.

"Victor!" He heard Tea's voice. Looking back at where his father stood, then back at his little girl, he felt an emotion he hadn't felt in years…fear.

"Todd, who were you talking to?" Blair asked, concerned with the wild stare in his eyes. He was breathing heavy, then slide down the cabinets to the floor.

"I saw them. I s-saw by parents!" he spat out, the disgust in his voice as his body shook.

Blair went to him on the floor and took him in her arms. "They're dead, they're both dead. They can't hurt you."

"They already have, by being in me," Todd told her. He shook his head. "You should get away from me. Take Jack, and Sam, just get away from me," he begged even as he wanted to take it back. It was fear that was talking.

Thank God he was telling it to Blair. The woman knew him better than he knew himself. She shook her head now. "I'm not leaving you. I just got you back, and I'm staying with you and helping you through this. And so are Starr and Jack and Sam. Whatever you may think, you are not who you are because of the evil parents you had." She rested her head on his shoulder.

He felt himself calming down with her touch. He allowed her to help him up and back into bed. And as he closed his eyes, he thought of the most peaceful thing he could think of…his children.

"Victor, what's the matter?" Tea asked.

Victor shook his head. "Nothing, there's nothing wrong."

Tea knew him better than that. "You're still having the nightmares?" she asked.

He kept shaking his head as he but the baby back in her crib. Tea came up to him and rubbed his arm. He put his arm around her shoulder. "I don't want anything from my past, or my family's past to affect her or Danni."

"You are not your parents or your brother. You just don't let it affect any of us," Tea said to sooth him. He just wasn't sure it would work.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Todd was late getting into the office the next day. It was understandable to normal people if they knew the hell that he had been through the last few months, not to mention last night's fun. However, he was not going to be dealing with normal people when he walked through that door. He would have to be dealing with Victor Jr. He still could not believe that idiot judge have halved the inheritance. Alexis Davis had tried to find any loophole to help him, but is was all to no avail. Now he had to share the newspaper he had built with the twin brother he never knew he had. Sometimes he hated his life.

As he walked into the office, he was surprised that said twin wasn't there yet. Maybe it was his lucky day. Maybe the jerk had finally fallen into a manhole. Or walked right off the top of Llantano Mountain. Or maybe…

His musing on the demise of the twin from hell ended as the door opened and he walked in. He looked as haggard as Todd felt. Somewhere deep down he was worried. Not that he would let him see that, so he decided to start the morning off chipper.

"Hey, Vic, late night? You really need some beauty sleep. Tell you what, you go home, I'll take care of business for the rest of the week," Todd chortled, flashing his goofiest smile.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at Llanfair as Viki Lord Davidson was walking out of the library with her morning coffee. It was very early for anyone to be here. Natalie had left for the day and Jessica had only just walked out the door for work (or "refereeing" as she called it) at <em>The Sun<em> and the babies were up with the nanny. Clint was already in the library with the paper and Nigel was serving the coffee so Viki went to answer the door by herself. To her surprise, she opened it to find her sister and brother-in-law (and soon to be stepson) standing on the other side.

"Surprise!" Tina Lord Roberts shouted as she gave her sister a big hug.

Viki accepted the hug but threw Cord Roberts a look.

* * *

><p>As much as Victor hated the nickname "Vic" that Todd had been calling him since their partnership had begun, he had admitted to himself that it was better than his name. Of all the names Irene Manning could have cursed him with, Victor Dalby Lord Jr. was probably the worst. When he had come back from his imprisonment, he had accepted that he was not Todd Manning. But to walk around for the rest of his life with the name of that pedophile was equally horrific. He had been looking into other names for himself, but the process was long and complex. And even though that name and all that went with it was traumatic to him and especially to Viki, there was something in him that could change it. He would just have to bear the burden of being Victor Lord Jr.<p>

He looked his twin over and noticed his own disheveled appearance. "I could say the same of you. Those bags under your eyes look like Blair after a shopping spree at Logan's."

Todd merely grunted as he looked back down at his desk. Unable to think of a good comeback, he decided this time to be the bigger man. "Late night with the baby?"

"Ah, yeah. She was up and needed her daddy, so we were bonding," he said. "What's up with you? You don't have a baby as your excuse."

"Ah, yes, but I have a sexy, nubile girlfriend sharing my bed," Todd tried to cover. It seemed to work and had the added benefit of irking his brother. If there was one thing the two seemed to shared, it was their women. Both had bedded and wedded Tea and Blair multiple times. But Todd had to admit that Blair was the love of his life and Victor would have admitted the same about Tea if asked. And neither of the men would admit it to each other.

They were working in silence through the morning until their niece Jessica Buchanan came into the office. She had been named editor-in-chief mainly as a neutral party between the brothers and had had to break up some knockdown, dragged out fights since taking the position. Today, however, she was more shocked by the silence that greeted her in the office.

"Hey, just wanted to bring you up to speed on something I found out," Jessica began.

Todd looked up at her. After a moment, he got up from his desk. "You bring him up to speed. I'm taking off," he said as he flew out the door, papers from his desk following in his wake.

"What was that all about?" Jess asked Victor, who merely raised and eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Tina, Cord, what are you doing here?" Viki asked as the couple entered Llanfair. Clint came into the hallway, hearing the voices.<p>

"Cord, how are you?" Clint asked.

"Pa! I'm doing great. How 'bout you?" Cord asked him.

"Viki and Clint have to be as happy as you and I are, what with them engaged again," Tina replied for her brother-in-law. She turned to Viki. "My question for you is, have you started planning the wedding?"

Viki knew where this conversation was headed. "Tina, as lovely as that sounds, Clint and I decided that we would have just a small wedding, with only our families," Viki explained, hoping to quash any cockamamie plans she was sure were forming in her sister's mind.

Tina just stared at her big sister than shook her head. "A 'small wedding?' Just your families? Oh no, no, no. Not when we have to celebrate the greatest love this town has ever known." Tina was getting that dreamy-eyed look that was really scaring Viki. "I also have a reputation to protect. I basically stole the most perfect wedding from poor Natalie, now I have to make it up some how."

Clint tried to interject at this point. "Tina, you saved Natty from that lying SOB, Brody. There is nothing you have to make up for," he said.

"That's what I've been tryin' to tell her since you told us you were getting' married," Cord stepped in.

When Tina threw him a look, he could tell he was rapidly stepping into it with his wife. "Cord, I still feel guilty for usurping that wedding." She turned back to Viki and Clint. "So, to show I am not that selfish person I was before, I am making it up by planning the perfect wedding for my sister and father-in-law." Her smile was bright but disappeared quickly. "And no one is talking me out of it."

* * *

><p>Todd had to get out of the office. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to. It had been the same feeling he had been having for months, if not the full year he'd been back. He wandered around Angel Square. Then he heard that voice again, a near cackle taunting him. "What, are you becoming afraid Todd," the voice said. He turned around and was again confronted by Irene Manning.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Todd blinked rapidly, seeing his dead mother standing there. "Get out of my head!" he growled. "Leave me alone and take the old man with you!"

"Todd? Who are you talking to?" The question came from behind him. He swung around, seeing his ex-wife/ sister-in-law, Tea Delgado standing there with her daughter's carriage. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the bench. When he didn't say a word, Tea sat next to him. Though it had been a rough few months with harsh words between her and Victor and him and Blair, she was concerned about him, and seeing him like this, she had an idea as to what was wrong. "You're seeing them too?"

Todd looked at her oddly, then tried to act like nothing was wrong. "What are you talking about? There's no one here else here, well, except you and her," he said, pointed to the newest member of the family. Camilla was sleeping peacefully in the carriage, looking like she had not a care in the world.

Tea knew Todd better than that. One of the different aspects of Todd from Victor was his default personality of sarcasm as a mask for a vulnerability that Victor never really had. With the memory of the previous night's events in her head, she put her had on his arm. "You're seeing Irene and your father, just like your brother is," she explained to him.

* * *

><p>"Well, you know what those doctors he paid off at his trial said, PTSD," Victor said, walking to his desk.<p>

Jessica turned to her uncle. "Yes, the trial were the victim walked into court as the verdict was about to be read."

Victor merely shrugged. "What can I say. I've always had great timing." He looked back at the door. "Seriously, with all the issues he's had to deal with since forever, he probably is cracking up. Now, you had something you wanted to tell me?'

Jessica merely gave him a frown.

* * *

><p>Both Clint and Cord could see the direction this conversation was heading in. "Ah, Pa, I got a deal I wanted to bring to your attention. Why don't we leave these two ladies and go…discuss it," Cord said.<p>

Clint nodded his head in agreement, kissed Viki on the cheek and point his son in the direction of the sunroom. Viki merely turn to the library and Tina trailed after her. The minute they were alone, though, Tina's attitude changed. "Viki, how are they doing, how are you doing?" she asked.

Viki looked confused. "How are who doing?"

Tina sat down in a chair and looked up at her sister. "I…kinda fibbed to Cord as to why I wanted to come home." She looked up at her sister. "Look, I know I've been a lousy sister to you over the years and to Todd and…Victor. I've been having a fabulous time living in London, finally back with Cord, being able to see Sarah and CJ and everything's been so bad here. First thinking that Victor was dead, then thinking that Todd killed him, then Victor coming back. Not to mention being here for the happy moments, like seeing my new niece and you and Clint finally getting back together. And what have I done to help you through this? Nothing! You must have been thinking 'Same old Tina.'"

Viki sat on the ottoman and put her hand on Tina's. "You really have changed." As Tina looked up at her, she continued. "The 'old' Tina wouldn't have even been here if I called. Hell, the last time you showed up was for the will reading. But you came all the way back…for your family." She smiled at Tina. "To answer your questions, I'm fine." As she began to answer the next question, the doorbell rang. Viki got up to answer it as she got to the other part of her sister's question. "As to your brothers," was about to answer as she opened the door to Blair Cramer.

"Todd's in trouble," Blair said to both Tina and Viki.


End file.
